Minha Vizinha
by RubbyMoon
Summary: Songfic Eu era um garoto comum, comportado, apreciando as férias e o verão. Mas todo meu sossego desapareceu com uma ameaça que chegou certo dia: a vizinha! Veja o que eu aprontei com ela...


_**Postando novamente em 29/07/2012, pois por algum motivo estranho o capítulo sumiu do site! Agradeço a amiga Pri-chan por notar e avisar!**_

_**###**_

_**Eu era um garoto comum, comportado, apreciando as férias e o verão. Mas todo meu sossego desapareceu com uma ameaça que chegou certo dia: a vizinha! Veja o que eu aprontei com ela...**_

_**###**_

_**Minha Vizinha**_

_**Por RubbyMoon**_

###

Eu estava de férias e sabia muito bem que não havia nada melhor para um garoto do que ficar o dia inteiro à toa. Acordar tarde, assistir TV, principalmente os animes que eu sempre perdia por causa das aulas. Minha mãe fazia um montão de guloseimas para mim e caprichava no almoço. Dizia: "Coma tudo, meu pequeno Syaoran, e torne-se meu grande Syaoran!". Morávamos eu, meu pai, minha mãe e o chato do meu irmão naquele sobradinho no interior do Japão. Não éramos ricos, mas havia bastante espaço e conforto e eu podia ter um quarto só para mim. Nessa ocasião eu tinha onze anos e estava indo para a quinta série.

Em pleno auge do verão, eu passava a tarde inteira no quintal, hora na casa da árvore e hora na piscina, mas havia algo que eu amava mais do que tudo: Mangas! Estranho? Eu explico... na casa ao lado da minha havia uma mangueira carregadinha de suculentas mangas. Como a casa estava vazia há mais de seis meses "é lógico" que elas eram minhas por direito. Subia na árvore em um só pulo, me enroscava num galho e fazia a festa. Até perdia a conta de quantas mangas eu conseguia devorar, confesso que sou guloso. Tinha mais um detalhe para justificar meus furtos, essa era a minha desculpa favorita: "Se eu não comê-las vão apodrecer!". Da alta copa da árvore eu podia ter uma boa visão da rua inteira e foi então que eu vi... um caminhão! Um caminhão de mudanças estava parado em frente à casa onde eu "inocentemente" confiscava algumas mangas. Será que alguém havia realmente comprado aquela casa? Claro... o caminhão não deixava dúvidas... quem seria? Será que haveria alguém de minha idade? Seria bem legal se houvesse um garoto para brincar comigo! Poderíamos nadar juntos, ir pescar, caçar rãs... mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas... até que era, só que um mar de rosas bem espinhosas!

'Sabia que é feio pegar as frutas do vizinho sem pedir permissão?' – uma voz fina e irritante de menina falou comigo.

Eu olhei então para a garota que falava comigo. Era uma menina nanica, magrela de dar dó, tinha cabelos curtos castanhos dourados e olhos verdes. Deveria ter a minha idade. Ela estava lá parada embaixo da árvore me olhando com cara de reprovação. Eu deveria estar com uma cara de idiota assustado, já que quando ela me flagrou eu quase caí da árvore. Sem saber o que dizer, fiz a única coisa que veio a minha mente.

'Quem é você?' – perguntei.

'Meu nome é Sakura! Acabei de me mudar para essa casa! E você? Qual o seu nome?' – ela continuava me observando do pé da árvore.

'Sou seu vizinho, Syaoran!' – apontei então para a minha casa.

Desci da mangueira e fiquei em frente a minha nova vizinha magrela. Ela era bem mais baixa do que eu. Devia ser como todas as meninas: chata! Logo veio a confirmação das minhas suspeitas.

'O que mais você faz quando não está roubando frutas dos seus vizinhos?' – ela me perguntou na maior cara de pau.

É lógico que eu fiquei irritado! Eu não roubava frutas, tecnicamente sim, mas não havia ninguém morando ali, isso me dava plenos poderes para pegar quantas mangas eu quisesse. Aquela chata ficaria jogando na minha cara isso até quando?

'O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua, Syaoran?' – ela perguntou de maneira traiçoeira. É claro que eu fiz algo à altura. Pulei a cerca de madeira que separava nossas casas e dei as costas pra aquela magrela chata. Ignorar era a solução e uma boa desculpa pra fugir depois de ter ficado totalmente sem graça. Eu sentia uma nuvem cinza acabar com o que sobrava do meu verão e de minhas férias. Deus, o que eu havia feito pra merecer aquilo? Não responda!

As semanas foram se passando e eu não conseguia mais nenhuma manga. Nunca que eu pediria autorização para aquela magrela. Aquelas frutas eram minhas antes dela mudar. Era certo que pertenciam a ela, mas eu não pensava assim. Porém, minha frustração havia sido suprida com uma nova atividade: azucrinar a vida da minha vizinha!

'Syaoran, querido! Não perturbe a Sakura! É feio jogar insetos em meninas!' – minha mãe me cobrava.

Se jogar insetos era feio, talvez jogar anfíbios, bombas de barro e de titica de aves não fosse. Claro que eu joguei nela minhas novas invenções, mas minha mãe me deu bronca assim mesmo. Um dia eu achei um besouro cascudo enorme. Ficava imaginando se eu colocaria dentro do vestido dela, ou então bem em cima do nariz dela... eu não via a hora! Eu sabia que minha mãe não queria que eu jogasse insetos nela, mas aquele besouro merecia. Eu estava radiante!

Na manhã seguinte peguei o meu lindo besouro, dava impressão até de que ele estava maior, e fui executar o meu "plano". Eu me escondi atrás da cerca e não demorou muito pra magrela dar o ar da graça. Primeiro ela olhou com uma cara desconfiada para um lado e depois para o outro, pra ver se eu estava por perto. Ela estava ficando esperta, mas eu era muito mais. Então ela sentou-se no balanço da varanda e começou a balançar devagar e com calma. Se ela soubesse o que a esperava... Já podia ver a cena: ela gritando desesperada, implorando para que eu retirasse o besouro de cima dela, depois correria para casa e contaria tudo para a mãe dela; ela por sua vez contaria tudo para a minha, que me daria mais uma bronca e talvez um puxão de orelha. Tratei logo de dar a volta na cerca e me posicionar silenciosamente por trás da magrela, então coloquei de uma vez o besouro no cabelo dela.

'Ai! O que é isso?' – ela pulou do balanço e me perguntou.

'Adivinha!' – eu disse com meu melhor sorriso cínico.

Quando ela finalmente percebeu que se tratava de algo vivo e cascudo grudado nos seus cabelos, começou a bater na cabeça pra arrancar o besouro. Foi muito engraçado, quase perdi o ar de tanto rir. Ela corria gritando como louca pelo quintal, implorando para que eu tirasse o besouro da cabeça dela. Mas nem tudo é alegria. Meu pai sempre dizia: "Escute a sua mãe, filho!", e minha mãe havia me avisado que não era legal pôr insetos em meninas, se eu houvesse escutado aquele conselho, não teria passado pelo maior susto de minha vida.

Continuei rindo que nem um doido por causa do escândalo que ela fazia enquanto corria batendo nos cabelos e nem olhava por onde andava, então foi fácil ela tropeçar numa raiz de uma árvore e se esborrachar de cara no chão. Cheguei do lado dela segurando a barriga que doía de tanto rir.

'Agora chega... deixa eu te ajudar a se levantar!' – e estendi a mão para ela, mas ela não se mexia. – 'Anda logo, Sakura! Pegue a minha mão!', mas ela não se virou.

Não sei explicar o que senti naquele momento, mas fiquei gelado. Agachei e a virei. "Meu Deus! Eu a matei!", pensei quando notei um filete de sangue escorrer do canto da testa dela. Eu não sabia o que fazer, deveria chamar a minha mãe ou a mãe dela? Já até podia me ver condenado aos onze anos por matar minha vizinha! Daqui a pouco a polícia chegaria e me levaria para uma prisão de assassinos e nunca mais eu sairia de lá! Eu merecia por ser vingativo, tudo por não admitir que ela fosse a nova dona das minhas mangas. Senti um aperto no peito ao vê-la desacordada ali na minha frente. Ela estava com o vestidinho branco sujo de terra e com uma expressão tão calma. Talvez ela fosse virar um anjo.

'Perdoe-me por matá-la, Sakura! Espero que você peça para Deus não me mandar pra cadeia!' – me levantei para me entregar à polícia, mas antes avisaria minha mãe que não voltaria para o jantar.

Levei outro susto quando vi que a Sakura estava se mexendo. O susto se tornou um grande alivio no momento em que ela abriu os olhos. Eu não era um assassino... Ajoelhei novamente ao lado dela e a olhei nos olhos, a colocando sentada em seguida.

'Você está bem?' – perguntei me sentindo muito mal.

'Minha cabeça está doendo!' – ela revelou colocando a mão onde escorria um pouco de sangue.

Não sei o que me deu naquele momento, mas comecei a tremer e quando dei por mim eu estava chorando silenciosamente. Talvez fosse a culpa por ter feito tão mal à Sakura, ou talvez alívio por não ter que ir para a cadeia, mas a verdade é que eu tinha acabado de descobrir que adorava aquela menina. Ela com seus lindos vestidinhos, com flores no cabelo, sempre sorrindo docemente e seus lindos olhos verdes. Como eu tive coragem de judiar tanto dela?

'Não chore, Syaoran! Eu estou bem!' – ela me disse com aquele típico sorriso doce.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu abracei uma mulher que não fosse minha mãe e nem estava com vergonha. Eu estava feliz por ela não ter morrido, pois eu gostava muito daquela vizinha.

_**Faz tempo, mas eu me lembro... você brincava comigo  
Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo  
O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil  
Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata**_

Uma semana se passou e eu todos os dias fui visitar Sakura. A mãe dela estava preocupada por ela bater a cabeça "acidentalmente" e não a deixava sair para o quintal por causa do sol forte de verão. Nós ficávamos na sala jogando vídeo game, ela jogava bem, mas não era páreo para mim, e a mãe dela sempre trazia guloseimas para nós. Às vezes ficávamos só conversando e outras vezes assistindo tv. Quando ela melhorou, começamos a brincar no quintal da casa dela.

Um dia eu estava sentado na soleira da porta da cozinha de minha casa apreciando a mangueira da casa vizinha com todas as frutas madurinhas e aparentemente docinhas. Eu já sentia as lombrigas na minha barriga dando nós de vontade, mas eu não pediria autorização para a Sakura. Pode dizer que sou orgulhoso e assumo. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era pular num galho daquela árvore e me melar todinho com aquelas mangas. Eu não havia percebido, mas Sakura havia se aproximado de mim e trazia uma cesta.

'Pra você!' – ela disse oferecendo-me em seguida a cesta.

Na cesta havia um montão de mangas! As mais bonitas que eu já havia visto. Sinceramente eu não sabia o que dizer, pois talvez aquele fosse o melhor presente que eu já havia ganhado em minha vida.

'Meu pai que pegou para mim! Eu não consigo subir naquela árvore!' – ela disse timidamente.

'Você pediu para o seu pai pegá-las para mim?' – perguntei meio surpreso.

'Sim! Eu queria agradecer por você ser meu amigo!' – ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

'Obrigado!' – agradeci e peguei uma manga da cesta oferecendo para ela. Começamos a comer as mangas juntos e depois de meia hora a cesta havia esvaziado.

'Veja só que falta de educação a minha... Eu trago as mangas para você e acabo com elas...' – ela disse levemente ruborizada.

'Imagine... eu que ofereci para você! Mas você precisa aprender a subir naquela árvore, pois pegar a manga e comer na hora é muito mais gostoso!'

'Já sei! Você poderia me ensinar a subir na árvore?' – ela pediu saltando de empolgação.

'Que tal amanhã?' – perguntei também empolgado.

'Seria maravilhoso!' – ela me disse com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Senti o meu rosto um pouco quente, principalmente as bochechas. Meu coração também começou a bater mais forte. Será que eu estava ficando doente?

No dia seguinte, esperei ansioso para fazer uma surpresa para a Sakura. Com a ajuda de meu pai e do meu irmão, fiz alguns degraus para pregar na árvore e com a permissão dos pais da Sakura, colocamos sem fazer muito barulho. Eu queria tanto saber o que ela acharia... Será que ficaria feliz? Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois da gentileza que ela teve comigo... Depois das nove da manhã lá vinha ela com seu lindo vestidinho e cabelos enfeitados... Cara, como ela podia sempre estar sorrindo daquela forma? Eu realmente deveria estar ficando doente, pois novamente meu coração começou a bater forte e minha respiração falhava às vezes, na verdade eu esquecia de respirar.

'Bom dia, Syaoran!' – ela disse com voz doce. – 'Estou pronta para subir na árvore!' – ela disse cheia de empolgação.

'Bom dia! Mas você vai subir na árvore de vestido?'

'Claro! Eu estou com um short embaixo!' – ela me mostrou então o short e fiquei um pouco decepcionado.

'Tenho uma surpresa para você! Eu pensei melhor e achei que seria muito difícil para você subir na árvore e então fiz esses degraus "sozinho"!' – menti para impressioná-la.

'Puxa! Muito obrigada! Posso subir?'

'Claro' – eu disse feliz da vida.

Todos os dias nós subíamos na árvore e comíamos manga até passar mal. Brincávamos sempre juntos, às vezes nadávamos na minha piscina e outras vezes no rio. As aulas começaram e Sakura se tornou minha colega de classe, passando a se sentar na minha frente. Éramos inseparáveis.

Outro verão chegou e eu já estava com 13 anos. Eu e Sakura fomos à praia com nossas famílias. O dia estava lindo, um sol maravilhoso e o mar... fantástico. Nós dois resolvemos passear um pouco e pegar conchinhas na beira do mar. Uma hora depois ela disse que queria descansar um pouco e se sentou na areia deixando as conchas de lado.

'Tomara que não fiquem preocupados! Minha mãe já deve estar se perguntando onde estamos...' – ela me disse notando que estávamos bem afastados dos adultos.

'Descanse um pouco e daqui a pouco voltaremos!' – eu disse também me sentando ao lado dela.

'Você já reparou que aquela nuvem parece um elefante?' – ela me disse deitando na areia e olhando para o céu.

'Qual? Me mostra...'

'Aquela ali grandona!' – ela disse apontando – 'Aquela parte ali parece a tromba e do lado parecem umas orelhas de Dumbo!'

'Eu acho que parece um coelho!' – deitei-me também pra ver melhor.

'Coelho? Desde quando coelho tem uma tromba daquele tamanho?' – ela disse dando risada da minha comparação.

'Você está certa! Parece um elefante!' – eu concordei só pra não contrariar, pois parecia um coelho.

Alguma vez eu já disse que eu adorava o sorriso da Sakura? Ela tinha um jeito todo especial de sorrir. É como se uma luz iluminasse qualquer caminho e ela tinha um brilho fantástico nos olhos que fazia parecer uma jóia preciosa com aquele tom de verde. Eu me debrucei para apreciar melhor aquele espetáculo de sorriso.

'Você está com um pouco de sorvete aqui na boca!' – eu a avisei.

'Aqui?' - ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que limpava.

'Não! Deixa que eu limpo!'

Passei o meu dedão delicadamente sobre os lábios dela. Era tão macio quanto veludo. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas nossos olhares estavam sincronizados e causava uma sensação de atração magnética, deveria haver um imã enorme me puxando para ela. Foi assim que eu sem resistir a beijei. Um beijo longo e inexperiente como todos os primeiros beijos. Quando abri os olhos ela estava me olhando assustada.

'Por-por... que... você fez isso?' – ela me perguntou com a respiração acelerada.

Nem eu sabia dizer o motivo pelo qual a beijei. Uma hora eu estava olhando ela sorrir para mim e outra eu estava colado na boca dela. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas o que?

'Eu pensei que você não estava respirando e fiz respiração boca a boca!' – que resposta idiota. Eu me odeio.

Nós dois começamos a rir como dois tontos. Acho que ficamos rindo uns cinco minutos sem parar. Mas depois um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre nós e tanto eu como ela estávamos corados e nem era por causa do sol.

'Vamos voltar para onde estão os outros?' – ela perguntou cortando o silêncio.

'Vamos!' – e a ajudei a se levantar.

'Syaoran?' – ela começou a me dizer algo.

'O que?' – eu estava ainda nervoso.

'Foi muito bom!' – e ela começou a caminhar de volta para onde estavam todos, fazendo meu peito se aquecer.

_**Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino  
Viver é uma arte, é um ofício  
Só que precisa cuidado  
Prá perceber que olhar só prá dentro é o maior desperdício  
O teu amor pode estar do seu lado **_

O amor é o calor que aquece a alma  
O amor tem sabor prá quem bebe a sua água

Mais três anos se passaram e estávamos mais uma vez em pleno verão. Sakura deixou de ser aquela vizinha baixinha e magrela, dando lugar a uma bela garota cheia de curvas e com "outras" farturas. Agora eu estava com dezesseis anos e sabia muito mais da vida. Sabia muito bem que já era tempo de confessar meu amor para a Sakura. Mas como minha mãe dizia: "Você é muito lento, meu filho! Um dia outro rapaz passará a perna em você e conquistará a Sakura!". Acho que já mencionei que minha mãe era uma mulher sábia, certo? Uma vez ela havia me dito pra não jogar insetos em garotas e ela tinha toda a razão, e mais uma vez ela estava certa. A verdade é que outro rapaz passou a perna em mim e se declarou primeiro para Sakura. Algumas pessoas costumam dizer que o inimigo mora ao lado, no meu caso seria no "quarto" ao lado.

Meu problema começou há duas semanas atrás, quando o meu irmão voltou pra casa de férias da faculdade. Fazia seis meses que ele não voltava para casa e então...

Eu e Sakura estávamos comemorando por entrarmos finalmente de férias. Combinávamos detalhes do festival de verão que haveria no colégio, eu a ajudava na organização e já me preparava para convidá-la para ir comigo. Então percebemos o momento em que o carro do meu irmão Seyna entrou na garagem de casa. Fiquei feliz, pois há muito tempo eu não o via e fomos recebê-lo. Foi então que percebi o tamanho da encrenca...

'Syaoran! Você cresceu, pirralho!' – ele me disse bagunçando os meus cabelos. Como eu odiava quando ele fazia isso!. – 'Como estão os velhos? A mamãe melhorou do problema cardíaco?' – ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

'Os dois estão bem! O papai foi levar a mamãe pra fazer mais exames de rotina, daqui a pouco eles já estarão de volta!' – eu o atualizei sobre os fatos.

'Olá, Seyna! Seja bem-vindo!' – Sakura o cumprimentou.

Nesse momento, eu conheci o que era ciúmes em minha vida. Seyna olhou para Sakura num primeiro momento espantado e em seguida com cara de quem está com fome. Parecia que havia um vulcão em erupção dentro da minha cabeça.

'É você mesmo, Sakura? Você está linda! Talvez seja a garota mais bonita que eu conheço!' – o pilantra disse na maior cara de pau.

A partir desse momento, Seyna não nos deixou mais a sós. Quando eu saía de casa ele saía atrás, sempre me perguntava se eu estaria com a Sakura. No cinema, no clube, no rio, na biblioteca e até no supermercado ele era a nossa sombra. Eu não agüentava mais. Uma tarde eu acompanhei minha mãe ao médico, pois meu pai não poderia se ausentar do trabalho e quando voltávamos da consulta, eu vi Seyna sentado com Sakura na varanda no maior bate papo. Os dois estavam muito animados e Sakura ria sem parar. Não sei ao certo dizer o que senti, mas era muito ruim. Eu não suportava vê-la com ele, eles tinham tanta afinidade, tanto papo, tanta coisa em comum... Será que Sakura amava Seyna?

'Boa tarde, crianças!' – minha mãe desejou.

'Boa tarde, senhora Li! Como foi a consulta?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Essa mulher aqui ainda vai viver muito, querida! Segundo o médico eu estou muito bem!' – minha mãe disse animada.

Dizem que quando um homem está com raiva ele só faz bobagem e eu não era exceção. Eu estava tão nervoso por vê-los sozinhos que entrei em casa sem falar com nenhum deles e ainda bati a porta.

'Que bicho mordeu esse menino?' – minha mãe perguntou.

'Deixa que eu vou falar com ele!' – meu irmão foi a minha procura.

Ouvi as batidas na porta do meu quarto. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, mas autorizei que ele entrasse. Eu ainda estava andando de um lado para o outro como uma fera acuada, tentava controlar meu nervosismo.

'Calma, pirralho! Vai ter um treco! O que houve para ficar tão nervoso?' – ele perguntou com a cara mais cínica que possuía.

'Não tenho nada!' – eu disse dando a entender que não era da conta dele.

'Se não quer me dizer, azar o seu! A Sakura deve ter ficado muito triste com o seu comportamento. Vou falar com ela e me desculpar por você!' – o safado me disse de forma provocativa.

'Não precisa falar nada por mim! Eu mesmo posso pedir desculpas a ela!' – eu disse me controlando para não pular no pescoço dele.

'Então fale mais tarde, pois agora nós vamos sair!' – ele falou me encarando.

'Vocês vão sair? Posso saber aonde vão?' – eu não acreditava nos meus ouvidos e sentia uma facada no peito.

'Vamos passear, tomar um sorvete, talvez ir ao cinema... sabe, coisas de namorados!' – ele disse pausadamente.

Cai sentado sobre minha cama. Meu mundo estava desmoronando. Meu irmão havia roubado minha garota. Bem... ela não era minha namorada oficialmente, mas seria! Eu a pediria em namoro no dia do festival, já havia planejado todos os detalhes. Inferno... eu deveria ter alguns direitos! Ela era minha amiga, eu havia a visto primeiro, já havia a beijado uma vez, isso me dava maiores direitos de namorá-la. Meu próprio irmão! Será que ele não havia percebido que eu a amava? Os dois haviam me traído. Eu os odiava. Sakura... aquela falsa, por um momento acreditei que ela também gostava de mim.

A partir daquele dia eu não falei mais com os dois. Eu mal saía de casa e ficava no meu quarto curtindo minha dor. Não atendia mais aos telefonemas de Sakura e quando ela atirava pedrinhas em minha janela eu a ignorava. Não queria vê-la, não queria ouvi-la, não queria vê-la nunca com o seu "namorado". Eu seria capaz de matá-los. Porém, numa noite eu os vi pela janela do meu quarto. Estavam conversando baixinho e despedindo-se após mais um passeio de namorados. Ele passando as mãos no cabelo dela, no rosto... não podia ver mais aquela tortura. Fugi daquela visão horrível antes que visse algo pior. Deitei em minha cama e desejei poder desaparecer para sempre.

Minha mãe apareceu algum tempo depois e me chamou para o jantar. Inteligente como ela era, logo percebeu que eu tinha um problema. Entrou no meu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, fazendo um carinho nos meus cabelos. Como eu a amava. Meu pai deveria se sentir o homem mais afortunado do mundo por achar uma mulher como ela. Ela era perfeita, carinhosa, bondosa, inteligente e muito bonita. Estava enfrentando uma doença que enfraquecia o coração, mas ela lutava com todas as suas forças para vencer a batalha contra esse mal.

'Está brigado com a Sakura, querido?' – ela foi direto à ferida.

'Não! Eu só não quero falar com ela.' – respondi com a voz ressentida.

'Ela te fez alguma coisa? Ela me pergunta todos os dias sobre você e também não quis me contar nada sobre o que está acontecendo!'

'Ela pergunta de mim?' – fiquei curioso.

'Sim. Todos os dias e sempre está com uma carinha triste, igual essa sua agora. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para vocês se afastarem dessa forma, mas sei que você a ama e deveria dizer isso a ela. Sakura é uma garota especial, bastante sensível e gosta muito de você, mas você só saberá o tamanho desse amor se dizer a ela os seus sentimentos. Diga a ela, Syaoran! Diga que você a ama! Dê uma chance ao seu coração para ser feliz.'

'Não é assim tão fácil, mamãe! Eu tenho alguns obstáculos! Também não estou tão certo se ela sente algo por mim...'

'Vai viver com essa dúvida para sempre? Pense bem, querido! Não tenha medo de ser feliz!' – ela se levantou, me deu um beijo na testa e sorriu de um modo que aqueceu meu coração.

'Obrigado, mamãe! Eu te amo!' – dei um abraço na minha adorável mãe.

'Eu também te amo muito. Você é o meu maior tesouro! Agora vou me deitar, estou um pouco cansada. Boa noite, meu amor! – ela saiu fechando a porta do meu quarto.

Após conversar com minha mãe, decidi que deveria dizer a Sakura o que sentia. Não importava mais o que ela pensava de mim, eu só queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava. Decidi que no dia seguinte eu diria na primeira oportunidade. Adormeci com o coração mais calmo, graças a minha querida mãe. Meu anjo de paz.

'Filho! Syaoran, querido! Acorde! Preciso conversar com você!' – meu pai me despertou mais cedo do que o costume para alguém que estava de férias.

'Bom dia, papai! O senhor não vai trabalhar hoje?' – perguntei me espreguiçando.

'Não querido, não irei!' – ele me olhava aflito, percebi o quanto ele estava abatido.

A felicidade nunca é plena para ninguém e a vida é mais misteriosa do que podemos imaginar. As coisas mais valiosas de nossas vidas não podem ser medidas de acordo com nossas riquezas, posses e bens materiais, mas podem ser medidas pelas pessoas ao nosso redor, nossos verdadeiros amigos, nossa família, nossos pais. Aquela manhã eu me tornei a pessoa mais pobre e triste do mundo por perder a pessoa que mais me valia. Minha querida mãe havia se retirado após conversar comigo para dormir e nunca mais voltaria a acordar. Havia falecido dormindo, calma e em paz. Sentia-me totalmente... perdido.

Muitos familiares, amigos e vizinhos compareceram a cerimônia de despedida em minha casa. Todos abalados e entristecidos. Meu pai, que na minha visão era o homem mais forte do mundo, chorava inconsolável. Eu sempre achei muito bonito o casamento de meus pais e sempre se podia notar o quanto eles se amavam. Minha mãe era sem dúvida uma mulher notável, especial, amada. Eu tentava me isolar de todos os consolos que todos gentilmente queriam dar e me refugiei na minha velha casa da árvore. Estava um pouco abandonada, pois eu não costumava mais subir lá, mesmo assim parecia o melhor lugar do mundo. Comecei a recordar a minha última conversa com minha mãe e lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, que eu julgava secos de tanto chorar. Ouvi a voz de Sakura no quintal e fui até a janela da velha casa de madeira e a avistei com Seyna. Ela o abraçava e passava as mãos em seus cabelos.

'Eu entendo que está triste, Seyna! Mas tente se acalmar.' – ela dizia para meu irmão.

'Você não entende, Sakura... Eu a amava tanto, se ela me amasse um pouquinho como amava Syaoran... eu sempre estive em segundo lugar, primeiro ela e agora...' – ele dizia me deixando intrigado. Que papo era aquele?

'Não é verdade, Seyna. Ela te amava muito... eu sei que amava!' – ela disse de forma energética para o meu irmão que dizia bobagens.

Nesse momento, nossos olhares se cruzaram. Sakura havia me descoberto olhando para ela e seu namorado. Seyna não havia me visto. Que droga! O que eu deveria fazer? Havia sido flagrado bisbilhotando e ainda por cima chorando. Saí da janela e voltei a encostar-me numa almofada que havia na velha casa. Eu não sentia mais raiva de meu irmão por causa da Sakura, na verdade estava com pena por causa do que havia escutado ele dizer para a namorada. Será que minha mãe demonstrava mais amor por mim do que por ele? O que ele quis dizer com: "... eu sempre estive em segundo lugar, primeiro ela e agora..."? Ele deveria estar dizendo bobagens.

'Syaoran... posso entrar aqui?' – era Sakura me pedindo para se juntar a mim na pequena casa.

Assenti dando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a entrar. Ela estava com um vestido preto de veludo e imaginei que poderia ficar sujo com o pó que havia ali. Ela ajoelhou ficando na mesma altura que eu e ficou me olhando sem dizer nada por alguns instantes. Percebi o quanto eu a amava, tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la e sentir o seu calor no momento mais triste de minha vida. Novamente as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e senti os braços de Sakura me envolver carinhosamente. Chorei com toda a dor que estava tentando disfarçar desde o momento que meu pai me deu a notícia do falecimento da minha mãe. Abracei apertado Sakura que chorou comigo.

'Sinto muito, Syaoran! Eu também a amava muito!' – foi tudo que ela me disse ao me abraçar mais forte.

Uma semana se passou após a partida de minha mãe e eu me sentia totalmente perdido. Uma nova rotina havia se estabelecido em minha casa. Na verdade parecia mais um caos doméstico, já que minha mãe sempre havia cuidado de tudo e de todos. Eu havia acabado de acordar e encontrei meu pai, que estava com a barba por fazer, jogado no sofá da sala lendo o jornal da manhã. Ele estava com olheiras terríveis, sinal de que tivera outra noite em claro e parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos. Quando eu me aproximei ele nem sentiu minha presença, até eu falar com ele.

'O que aconteceu, filho! Precisa de alguma coisa?' – ele perguntou com a voz bondosa de sempre.

'Sabe papai... acho que se a mamãe estiver nos olhando de lá do céu, ela vai ficar muito triste de ver o senhor assim! Por que não toma um bom banho, faz a barba, enquanto eu chamo a vovó pra nos dar uma ajudinha aqui em casa?'

Meu pai arregalou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto sentindo a barba por fazer. Ficou de pé em minha frente e notei o quanto ele era alto. Em seguida ele me deu um abraço bem apertado e passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

'Tenho muito orgulho de você, Syaoran! Você se tornou um grande homem! Vou fazer exatamente o que você me sugeriu e espero que sua mãe não fique triste conosco. Vamos fazer o melhor para ela não se entristecer, não é mesmo?' – ele me disse com um tom alegre.

'Sim, papai! Faremos o melhor!' – e vi o meu pai se retirando para recomeçar a viver.

Olhei pela janela da sala e vi Sakura com Seyna. Ela conversava com ele calmamente enquanto ele parecia bastante exaltado. Após alguns minutos ele saiu nervoso, entrando em seu carro, dando partida e saiu rasgando pneu. Ela colocou a mão no rosto para esconder seu choro e entrou em sua casa. Eu fiquei muito confuso com tudo aquilo. Será que haviam brigado? Eu acabaria com a vida de Seyna se ele fizesse mal a Sakura... Eu não tinha coragem de ir até a casa dela, pois eu havia a evitado a semana inteira, mas eu perguntaria tudo para o meu irmão quando ele retornasse.

No final da tarde Seyna chegou em casa e parecia ainda bem nervoso. Subiu as escadas com passos pesados e rápidos e foi para o seu quarto. Decidi que esse deveria ser o momento pra uma conversa honesta. Fui até o quarto dele, que estava com a porta aberta, e percebi que ele arrumava suas roupas numa mala de viagem.

'Você vai viajar?' – perguntei confuso.

'Vou embora! Vou voltar para a faculdade!' – ele disse um pouco agressivo.

'Mas falta muito para começarem as aulas, por que vai voltar? E a Sakura? Você vai abandoná-la?' – nesse momento ele finalmente se voltou para mim.

'Não dá pra abandonar o que nunca tivemos de verdade!' – ele falou desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer.

'Como assim? Eu sei que vocês estão em crise, mas sei que se conversarem tudo pode melhorar e...'

'Você é mesmo um lerdo! Será que você não percebe nada ao seu redor? Então eu vou te explicar... Não existe nada entre mim e a Sakura... eu bem que tentei, cheguei nela como amigo e fui conduzindo uma relação que só existia na minha cabeça, mas ela não me ama! Ela não me ama.' – ele disse sem me encarar.

'Mas... você disse que estavam juntos! Você disse que...'

'Eu menti... eu sabia que você gostava dela! Eu fiz de propósito para te afastar da Sakura!' – ele disse cheio de ódio me olhando nos olhos. – 'Você não entende, Syaoran... pensa que é fácil ver todas as pessoas ao meu redor te amarem mais do que a mim? Sempre estive em segundo lugar... papai, mamãe e até a Sakura! Eu usei as únicas armas que eu tinha para conquistá-la, mas ela não me amou, ela sequer foi capaz de me beijar!' – ele confessou exaltado.

Era estranho ouvir aquelas coisas da boca do meu irmão. Ele tinha uma visão um tanto estranha dos fatos. Eu não conseguia aceitar que ele acreditasse mesmo naquilo. Jamais meus pais demonstraram mais carinho por mim do que por ele. Ele que sempre era metido a independente e à grandeza. Sempre disputava por tudo, o maior quarto da casa, a maior fatia do bolo, queria sair com a garota mais bonita do colégio, enfim, sempre quis ser o centro das atenções. Não aceitava o fato de nossa família ter uma renda modesta e não ter nascido em berço de ouro. Finalmente me dei conta de que meu irmão tinha inveja da minha capacidade de ser feliz com as coisas simples. Ele era um infeliz.

'Bem... adeus! Depois eu falo com o papai e espero que tenha um bom festival!' – e meu irmão saiu de casa com a mala nas costas.

Fiquei parado mais alguns instantes, não acreditando no que havia se passado ali. Meu irmão tinha raiva de mim por algo que eu não provoquei e também havia mentido para me afastar de Sakura. Segundo ele, só havia amizade entre os dois e nada mais. E o que ele quis dizer com festival? Só se fosse... Que cabeça a minha! Com todos os problemas dos últimos dias eu não havia me dado conta que o festival seria naquela noite.

_**Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho  
Que um dia eu seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado  
Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio  
Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado**_

Corri para o meu quarto, separei o meu quimono verde feito para essa ocasião e fui tomar banho, vestindo-o em seguida. Tentei ajeitar os cabelos sem sucesso, eles nunca deixariam de ser desalinhados, não importava o que eu fizesse. Coloquei as sandálias e deixei um recado para o meu pai preso na geladeira. Corri para o festival, que deveria estar começando naquele momento e Sakura já deveria estar lá. Meu coração estava radiante, cada célula do meu corpo sentia que a noite seria inesquecível. Sakura...

O colégio estava cheio de gente bonita e arrumada, todos sorridentes. As barracas estavam cheias e disputadas. Sakura havia feito um lindo trabalho e eu mal pude ajudá-la a organizar direito os detalhes. Onde ela estaria? Sentia meu coração disparar enquanto eu a procurava ansioso. Avistei um casal de amigos muito querido. Eriol e a namorada Tomoyo. Talvez eles soubessem onde ela estava.

'Hum... não! Eu não vi a Sakura... Você a viu, Tomoyo?' – Eriol perguntou para a namorada.

'Sim! Ela estava tão encantadora com aquele quimono rosa! Ela é tão linda!' – ela dizia com estrelinhas nos olhos.

'Onde ela estava?' – perguntei mal disfarçando meu nervosismo.

'Ela estava perto do palco principal. Só que ela parecia tão desanimada... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

'Obrigado! Preciso ir!' – e saí correndo para o local onde ela havia visto Sakura.

'Esse está morrendo de pressa pelo visto...' – Eriol falou para a namorada.

'É porque ele está atrasado! Muito atrasado para amar!' – ela disse beijando apaixonadamente o namorado.

Cheguei ao palco principal, mas não avistei Sakura. Ela não estava mais ali. Continuei procurando pelas redondezas e minha ansiedade só aumentava a cada minuto. Eu queria estar com ela. Queria dizer o quanto eu a amava! Após uma hora procurando, minha ansiedade deu lugar para a tristeza. Parecia que ela havia sumido do mapa. Não estava em parte alguma.

'E então... a encontrou?' – era novamente Eriol e Tomoyo.

'Não. Ela evaporou!' – eu disse desanimado.

'Talvez ela já tenha ido para casa! Com a carinha triste que ela estava... acho que somente indo pra casa pra fugir da multidão!' – Tomoyo disse de um jeito que acreditei que aquela hipótese era bem provável.

'Está esperando o que, Syaoran? Vá atrás dela! Você está louco de vontade pra fazer isso!' – Eriol me disse com um sorriso provocativo.

'Vocês têm razão! Vou agora mesmo! Obrigado pela força!' – e mais uma vez saí correndo.

Quando cheguei em frente à casa dela notei todas as luzes apagadas. Era muito cedo para todos estarem dormindo. Achei estranho e hesitei em chamar por Sakura. Talvez os pais dela ficassem bravos por eu bater à porta naquele horário ou então telefonar. Não havia outra escolha, mesmo meu coração se partindo em mil pedacinhos eu teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte.

Pulei a cerca para minha casa e antes de entrar percebi que as luzes dos fundos da casa de Sakura estavam acesas. Em silêncio eu fui ver se havia alguém por lá. Se alguém conseguisse descrever a verdadeira felicidade, esse alguém era eu. Esse sentimento forte de alegria inundou o meu ser ao avistar Sakura em seu belo quimono rosa com estampa de flores e seus cabelos presos por um arranjo chinês. Perfeição. A palavra que resumia a minha visão. Ela estava em pé sob a nossa mangueira cutucando a árvore com algum objeto.

'Sakura...' – eu a chamei.

'Syaoran! Você me assustou!' – ela disse colocando a mão sobre o peito.

'Desculpe. Não era minha intenção! O que está fazendo?' – perguntei apontando para a mangueira, no local onde ela estava mexendo antes.

'Nada demais! Você está de quimono, não me diga que foi ao festival? Eu pensei que você não iria e por isso voltei para casa.'

'Eu fui e te procurei por toda parte, mas você já havia vindo embora.'

'Estava me procurando?' – ela perguntou levemente ruborizada.

'Sim. Eu queria falar com você! Sabia que meu irmão foi embora?' – perguntei notando ela ficar um pouco incomodada.

'Eu sabia! Sinto muito! Foi minha culpa!' – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

'Sua culpa por quê? Por não amá-lo?' – notei o quanto espantada ela ficou com minha colocação.

'Eu tentei dizer que não podia correspondê-lo, mas ele não queria escutar! Ele parecia tão perturbado, perdido... tive pena.' – ela dizia entristecida.

Então esse era o joguinho do meu irmão Seyna. Ele havia feito chantagem emocional, mas Sakura não havia caído. Outra no lugar dela haveria se rendido, afinal meu irmão tinha alguma beleza física, era inteligente, divertido e só era três anos mais velho que Sakura. Por que ela não o correspondeu? Essa era minha maior curiosidade.

'Por que você não o correspondeu?' – nunca fui bom em ser discreto.

'Eu não pude! Eu já amo outra pessoa!' – ela disse me revelando o que fazia cutucando na árvore.

Cheguei mais perto para ver as palavras que ela havia marcado no tronco. A vida realmente era bastante misteriosa. Uma hora ela nos levava por caminhos escuros e tristes, outra hora nos conduzia por uma luz onde encontrávamos a paz e a felicidade. No momento, eu estava caminhando por um céu cheio de luz que era irradiada por Sakura. Aquela árvore, uma nobre mangueira, ela havia sido testemunha dos melhores momentos de minha vida e hoje analisando eu posso dizer que o melhor de todos foi ter conhecido minha vizinha Sakura. Ela que um dia chegou para trazer um novo significado a minha vida. No primeiro instante parecia uma intrusa que chegava para atrapalhar minha vida, não passava de uma magrela chata e irritante. No segundo instante era uma jovem linda, agradável que chegou para me fazer o ser mais feliz desse mundo. No tronco sólido e forte da mangueira, Sakura havia gravado para toda a eternidade: "Sakura e Syaoran".

_**Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino  
Viver é uma arte, é um ofício  
Só que precisa cuidado  
Prá perceber que olhar só prá dentro é o maior desperdício  
O teu amor pode estar do seu lado **_

'Não pude me apaixonar por Seyna, pois eu já estava apaixonada por você! Eu te amo, Syaoran! Eu te amo desde aquele dia que você colocou aquele besouro nojento no meu cabelo e eu me esborrachei de cara no chão!'

'Eu não sei o que dizer Sakura... só que...'

'O que? Diga-me...' – ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

'Está faltando um lindo coração em volta dos nossos nomes, você não acha?' – apontei para a árvore e me voltei para ela. – 'Eu também te amo! Eu me apaixonei por você desde o dia que pensei que tinha te matado por causa do besouro. Quando vi que você estava viva percebi que não podia mais viver sem você...'

_**O amor é o calor que aquece a alma  
O amor tem sabor prá quem bebe a sua água**_

Sorrimos um para o outro com a lembrança e percebemos que nos apaixonamos no mesmo dia e instante. Tomei em meus braços minha vizinha, minha amiga, minha amada e a beijei como há muito tempo desejava. Então esse era o sabor da paixão, doce como o mel, e trazia ao coração um ritmo especial, que só podia ser notado por quem ama de verdade. Estampava em nossas faces a alegria e a felicidade, e acendia em nossos corpos a chama do desejo.

'Diga-me a verdade, Syaoran... quando você viu que eu estava viva ficou feliz porque não seria preso por assassinato, não é?' – ela me questionou com um sorriso debochado.

'Eu? Eu nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas! Você pensa tão mal assim de mim?' – me fiz de desentendido com minha melhor cara de inocente.

'Tem certeza?' – ela perguntou rindo, com aquele sorriso que só ela era capaz de dar.

'Bem... talvez só um pouquinho feliz por esse motivo!' – eu disse voltando a beijá-la tentando me safar de uma reação inesperada.

'Eu sabia! Eu te conheço! Mesmo você sendo um bobo eu te amo!' – ela disse levando na brincadeira.

'Fala a verdade, Sakura! Você só me ama porque eu sou bobo, eu sei!'

'Você está certo! Eu tenho uma grande queda por rapazes bobos e tive a sorte de conhecer o mais bobo de todos.'

'Eu te amo! Minha vizinha Sakura!'

#

_**Lááá... lálálálá... lálálálá... lálálá...**_

_**Faz tempo, mas eu me lembro...  
você brincava comigo  
Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo  
O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil  
Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata**_

_**Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino**_  
_**Viver é uma arte, é um ofício Só que precisa cuidado**_  
_**Prá perceber que olhar só prá dentro é o maior desperdício**_  
_**O teu amor pode estar do seu lado**_

_**O amor é o calor que aquece a alma**_  
_**O amor tem sabor prá quem bebe a sua água**_

_**Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho**_  
_**Que um dia eu seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado**_  
_**Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio**_  
_**Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado**_

_**Música: Do Seu lado**_

_**Nando Reis**_

**_#### Fim ####_**

Essa é minha primeira song-fic! Espero que tenham gostado. Quero muito saber a opinião de todos, então se você leu não deixe de comentar! Comentem o que mais gostaram, sei lá... o que tiverem vontade de dizer.

Mas Ruby... de onde veio essa idéia? Bem... eu estava trabalhando, fazendo um plantão de 18 horas. Eram 4 da madrugada e a minha enfermaria estava no mais absoluto silêncio. As luzes do corredor principal estavam apagadas e eu com um baita medo de fantasma, podem rir... mas quando você trabalha num local onde várias pessoas faleceram... você começa a imaginar coisas... como eu dizia... o silêncio reinava e o único lugar que eu me sentia melhor era no posto de enfermagem, onde eu podia ficar com a luz acesa. Então eu fiz uma breve visita pelos quartos e comprovei que tudo estava em ordem com meus pacientes, peguei um rascunho e comecei a escrever lá no postinho. Quando dei por mim a idéia já tinha brotado e eu desenvolvi um breve resumo do que viria a ser. Então me empolguei e outro dia em casa passei a digitar e logo ficou pronta.

A música eu escolhi por sorte, pois no mesmo dia que desenvolvi o rascunho eu ainda estava trabalhando e ouvi a música na rádio. Eu até lembro, eu estava conversando com o médico e mandei-o calar a boca, hehehehe, ele ficou com a maior cara de bobo, e eu perguntei se ele sabia o nome daquela música. Bem... ele sabia e pronto, nasceu uma song-fic!

Pessoal do hospital que ler isso... não tirem o sarro dele, please. Respeito aos residentes acima de tudo. *se matando de rir*

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Agradeço a minha querida amiga revisora: Cris-chan. Ela como sempre me orientou quanto aos errinhos de português e me deu várias dicas. Obrigada amiga! Kissus!

_**Recados:**_

Pety! Dedico essa fic para você, mana. Presentinho de aniversário procê! Muitas felicidades! Kissus! Te adoro de montão!

Kissus e até a próxima fic!

Ruby


End file.
